Modern restraint systems are typically actuated with the aid of methods that use measuring data from acceleration sensors mounted in certain locations inside the vehicle. A decisive factor for the actuation or activation of restraint means is that a certain accident severity is reached. For example, it makes no sense to activate the restraint means such as airbags in response to a minor collision at a low collision speed. The restraint means offer barely any additional protection at such speeds. On the other hand, a collision at high speeds against a rigid wall with complete overlap (such as during the USNCAP test) or with a 40% overlap against a deformable barrier (such as during the EuroNCAP test) requires a timely activation of all available restraint means within the shortest period of time in order to better protect the occupants. A broad spectrum of different demands on the actuation of the restraint means as a function of the injury risk of the occupants, and thus as a function of the crash severity, exists between these extremes.